Resident Z
by Gouka
Summary: When Goku, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks and Gohan are on their way to Yunzibit Heights they are sucked out into an old forest where they are forced into a mansion infested with zombies. In order to survive they must work as a team. {Completed}
1. Dropping into danger!

Resident Z  
  
"I feel alive!" Shouted Goku as he stuck his upper body out of the helicopter window.  
  
"You won't when that propeller hits you now get down!" Vegeta pulled him back inside.  
  
"Say hello to the dark and scary woods everyone!" Chi Chi said pointing to the forest below. When Goku looked out he noticed a wierd looking house in the middle.  
  
"Look! An old abandoned zombie infested mansion!" Goku Screamed.  
  
"Oooo!" Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta looked out the window admiring the view with Goku. Videl hadn't spoken for the whole journey until she asked everyone to pose for a picture. She pulled out the camera and pointed it towards the four saiya-jins.  
  
"Say help!"  
  
"HELP!" Videl stepped backwards and sat on the door release button. All four men were sucked out into the forest.  
  
"Where did they go?" Bulma asked, Videl turned round.  
  
"Don't know" She replied.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!"  
  
"Oh shut up Kakarotto we've already hit the ground" Vegeta said hitting Goku on the head.  
  
"Ground? More like tree. Unless you were a bird or caterpillar because you see, all insects know everything they walk on as the ground." Gohan added  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Its from a theory of relativity book i read last night. Quite interesting really you see because.."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Vegeta smacked Gohan on the head with a branch he'd snapped off.  
  
"Why should i?"  
  
"Cause your'e a dork!  
  
"Well your a bully!"  
  
"Be quiet Gohan, you too father. We need to find a way to get down" Trunks explained.  
  
"Well said old chap! Now how do we?"  
  
"Well Goku if you would be quiet for a moment then maybe Gohan would be able to think!"  
  
"Why me?" Everyone looked at Gohan with puppy dog eyes. "Oh alright then"  
  
"Ooo whats that?" Goku jumped put the tree to look at something.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
"Dunno" Goku replied climbing back up,"Now how do we get down son!?"  
  
"Well its quite simple really. We either jump or climb."  
  
"Climb or jump?"  
  
"Jump or climb"  
  
"Jump or Jump"  
  
"Climb or Climb"  
  
"Vegeta, Goku"  
  
"yes?"   
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Fine!" Vegeta lept out the tree and half way down got his foot caught in a vine. "Blasted vine!" Vegeta yelled powering up.  
  
"Don't shoot that vine!"  
  
"Why? Trunks?!"  
  
"Cause it isn't a vine. It's my fringe!" Trunks explained while untangling Vegeta's foot, doing so resulted in Vegeta to come crashing down followed by Goku and Gohan.  
  
"Sorry i thought it would be a good idea to grab Gohan and purposely slip"  
  
"Wait for me!" Trunks jumped down onto the floor.  
  
"Now Gohan next time you think of an escape method, make sure that it is one that we can all achieve!"  
  
"But Vegeta we did achieve it!"  
  
"Thats not the point!"  
  
"So how are we gonna get to Yunzibit Heights now?"  
  
"Wait...I know! I will get out the car capsual!"  
  
"Good thinking Veggie!" Goku patted Vegeta on the back as he threw the capsual on the floor.  
  
*POOF*  
  
"Vegeta....?"  
  
"OH CRUD!"  
  
"RUN!" Shrieked Trunks as from the capsual emerged a pack of zombified dogs.  
  
"Head for the mansion!" Shouted Goku.  
  
"Wait a minute!" said Gohan as he stopped "I remember something just like this in a game".  
  
"Gohan!" Goku and Vegeta grabbed Gohan and ran after Trunks. When they entered the mansion they all collapsed with exhaustion.  
  
"C'mon guys lighten up!" Goku said backing away.  
  
"Kakarotto whats in your head?!" Vegeta asked sinisterly.  
  
"Well i was thinking that since this place is abondoned and we are the first to enter it....I GET FIRST DIBBS ON THE FOOD!" and with that Goku ran to the nearest door.  
  
"Kakarotto! huh?" Vegeta looked down to notice Gohan holding his arm.  
  
"Vegeta, you saved me, i never knew you cared about me."  
  
"I don't care about you boy! I care about your brain!"  
  
"What?" Gohan pushed himself away from Vegeta and turned away from him and Trunks. "You know it would be safer if was all stuck together and didn't seperate. I know my dad ran off but if us three stick together then we should survive because who knows whats lurking in this place......hello?" he turned round to find that everyone had gone. "Great..i am all alone...in this huge mansion.....with just...me....myself...and...I....yep all alone...HELP!"Gohan ran through the same door as Goku hoping to find everyone.  
  
It was a huge dinning room, he went to the door on the far side and opened it. Inside was a square room with another door and there was a man inside. "Err hi, my name is Gohan, I looking for my dad, he came through here i believe?"  
  
"..." The man turned round to reveal he was infact a zombie! Gohan could tell by the moulding and rotting skin and the blood dripping from his mouth.  
  
"Heh...As i said i am looking for my dad...maybe you could eat me later!" He ran past the zombie like a scared wilderbeast, and ran through the door on the left. The room was ver much like the last one apart from it had strange music playing and there was a type writer, a dairy chair and a box, aswell and some ink ribbon. "Phew. I better save my progress" He picked up the ink ribbon and then started typing.  
  
Once he had finished he placed the ink ribbon in the box and took out a health spray just incase he needed it. Afterwards he went over to the diary chair where he read the rules and then sat down. 


	2. Mysteries and Crackers

He began to speak:  
  
"Hello, diary. Well i don't have much to say today but i will do my best. Well, my friends and family and i were on our way to Yunzibit Heights for a holiday when we were suddenly sucked out of the helicopter. We hit a huge tree on our way down and i saved everyone by carrying them down women and children first, When we were all safe i told them to praise me when we were in the Yunzibit Heights. Well Vegeta suggested to take the capsual car but instead let out the pack of zombie dogs. So i told everyone to run to this mansion whilst i wrestled them off. They gave up half way and ran like pansys. Mostly because of mu brute strength! I then decided to follow everyone, because i knew that they would be scared and confused, i was right. After i comforted Vegeta who was in tears and helped Trunks get over his fear, i told everyone to stay in the main hallway where it was safe whilst i went and got my dad, who had ran off to find the fridge. I ran into a zombie on the way and just shoved him out of my way. I then walked into this room, saved my progress and here i am now telling you this story. Oh before i go..one question. Do you save these and allow people to listen to them, people like say...Vegeta?" Gohan finished and made his way out the corner, he heard a noise and looked out the window next to him.  
  
"Gohan, thats not a window its a painting with sound effects"  
  
"Trunks?!"Gohan turned round to find Trunks sitting in the corner"Oh thank god!" Gohan ran to hug him.  
  
"EEP!"Trunks pegged it out the way and through the door. This left and opening for the zombie outside to enter. Gohan noticed a handgun in the corner where Trunks had been sitting. He grabbed it and looked inside.  
  
"Okay, 15 bullets and everyone of them counts!"  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta had tracked down Goku.  
  
"Kakarotto!"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Vegeta! Now open this door!"  
  
"Never, the fridge is mine, no food for anyone but me"  
  
"Santuary!"  
  
Suddenly glass smashed on Goku's side of the door "NOOOO" The sound of crunching could be heard beneath Goku's screaming.  
  
"Kakarotto?" Vegeta opened the door with ease and saw Goku lying unconscious, he walked straight to the fridge stepping on Goku's head in the process. "Damn! What fiend would leave all the contents of the fridge and only take the crackers!" Suddenly gunshots could be heard. Vegeta pulled a gun mysteriously from the holster that had just appeared and ran towards the noise.  
  
"Die!!!!" Gohan was desperately firing at the zombie who was approaching him closer and closer but every shot was missing. Until one shot pierced the head of the zombie. "Did i do that?"  
  
"Gohan! You fool why did you run off!"   
  
"Oh Vegeta...but you...never mind, wheres my dad?"  
  
"Hes dead"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes this way" Vegeta pointed to the door. He took Gohan to where Goku was but Goku was in fact gone." 


	3. Swinging Corners and Alien Attack

"You lied Vegeta!" Gohan slapped him  
  
"Twerp!"  
  
"eep! Sorry Vegeta"  
  
"No i meant .. my god you slap like a girl!"  
  
"Oh...okay i'll try and be more manly then."  
  
"Now there is know need to panic about Goku not being dead. He will starve shortly"  
  
"Starve? But there is food here and my dad eats anything and everything, he ate my homework once, which was nice"  
  
"You don't understand...he doesnt have any crackers left and that is what a saiya-jin needs in order not to starve!"  
  
"Oh shut up Vegeta!" Gohan ran away and up some stairs."Wait what have i done?! Vegeta wait!" He ran back down to find that Vegeta was gone."Great...i am all alone again!" He started to cry.  
  
Vegeta had entered another door not far away, four zombies stood there and he just shot them all between the eyes with one shot. "Darn it. I had eleven to start with and now i only have six...damn! Better watch where i've only shot five things. Four zombies just then and a fith one before to save Gohan's heinie!" He entered another door, to his luck it was a storeroom. "Thank god" He rummaged through the box for an ink ribbon but none were there. "Where have they gone?!" He checked the type writer and discovered that Gohan had used all of the 5 ink ribbons in that storeroom."Damn halfling!"  
  
"Halfling?"   
  
"Oh! Trunks?! I said halfling because he is half saiya-jin so instead of saiya-jin its halfling!"  
  
"But dad copyright is all over that name!"  
  
"Ohh...okay then, i will call it..saiya instead cause thats like half of the word saiya-jin!"  
  
"Clever thinking. Hey and father i need your opinion. Should i press this switch i just found?"  
  
"Why not!" Trunks pressed the switch and the corner suddenly swung round "TRUNKS!" Vegeta lept and tried to get to his son but the corner closed along with Vegeta's hand. "OOOOOW!" Vegeta yanked his hand out and hobbled over to the box to find a health spray. They were also gone. "Forgodnessake! Wait a sec. Bingo!" He found one at the very bottom and used it on his arm.  
  
Vegeta then walked over to the diary corner and sat down.  
  
"Yo diary! Its me Vegeta the prince of all Saiya-jins! I can see you havent had much company. Only one entry but hey i will add one more to it and you should be honoured. Anyway. Its like this, my family, friends and myself were on our way to Yunzibit Heights when the aliens attacked! They rammed there ship into the side of the helicopter hurling me, Trunks, Kakarotto and Gohan out into large tree. Suddenly when all was believed safe, Trunks' fringe came to life and sprouted arms and legs then attacked me! It threw me out the tree and then threw Kakarotto and his son out. Trunks then ripped it off and jumped down to join us. Just then like magic Gohan turned into a rabid zombie dog and chased us away into this mansion as if it was a sign from the aliens. After we arrived Gohan changed back and Kakarotto was posessed by the aliens, resulting in him running towards the fridge! So i chased him, then when i arrived we argued and he refused to let me in the room, and suddenly the aliens broke through the window on his side and stole the crackers! So i ran to find Gohan who was being attacked by a zombie, after i shot the zombie with mind bullets i took Gohan to see his father who i left lying on the floor near the fridge, but when we arrived the aliens had come back and claimed his corpse!!! So then Gohan ran away, and then i came in here, saw Trunks and then he pushed some bizarre button and he swung into the room next door. I tried to stop it but got my hand trapped. Well anyway i leave you with the thought of being spoken to be the great and almighty prince of the Saiya-jins. Farewell." 


	4. A Piccly Situation

"Hello?" Gohan was still roaming the corridors and avoiding as many zombies as he possibly could. " Oh i haven't been in this room be....OH MY GOD!"  
  
Vegeta found his was into an armory room where he found a funeral mask, he thought strangely of it at first and almost wasn't going to take it but he though he might wear it later to scare Mirai then give it to Chibi Trunks for Christmas to save money and effort. He then left whilst putting the mask into his backpack which he found earlier on a corpse.   
  
Whilst looking around for a storage room he entered a room that looked remarkably like a lab. " Trunks?, Kakarotto!"  
  
"Arh Vegeta you are just in time, off you go Trunks!" Goku signalled and Trunks stood up and ran away past Vegeta and out the door.  
  
"Whats going on Kakarotto, you are starting to sound like you know what you are doing and it scares me!"  
  
"Well, well simple Vegeta i am about to reveal to you my master plan! The plan that will make even you tremble!"  
  
"O...k. I think you need to lie down!" Goku laughed and started making his way towards a cloth covered cylinder.  
  
"Look Little Veg! Its magnificent!" Goku yanked off the clothes to show a giant tank with some sort of hideously deformed creature inside it.  
  
"Piccolo?" Vegeta said surprised, " You idiot! Can he even breathe in there?"  
  
"haha, Vegeta you are mistaken, although this may appear to be Piccolo, it is actually...PICCOLO, but with a few adjustments and removals". Vegeta stared, and was also bewildered at what the heck Goku was trying to tell him." Now watch as i set him loose..on you!" Goku pressed a button and suddenly the tank dropped and the creature which although looked and smelt like Piccolo but actually wasn't emerged. " I call him...The Piccle!"  
  
"My god Kakarotto you perve! I know what you mean by removals, hes....NAKED!"  
  
"Oh my" Goku threw a towel to the Piccle.  
  
"Well there is only one way to settle this...heeeya!" Vegeta hurled the funeral mask at the Piccle and hit him on the head.  
  
"You idiot!" Yelled the Piccle. "This is used later on!" He threw it back to Vegeta.  
  
"Oh right, sorry" Vegeta put it back into his backpack, then turned round to see a horrible sight. Goku had been picked up by the Piccle and he was flung out a nearby window. Seeing this Vegeta came to a conclusion. "Ok, i think i know what i must do!" He immediately turned around and legged it out the room and down the corridor.  
  
"WUSS!" The Piccle shouted. He sat down and pulled out a packet of crackers and began to devour them.  
  
Vegeta carried on running until he reached where Goku had fallen to. "Gone! God dammit Kakarotto, you will be the end of me!"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Trunks!? Did you see which way that idiot went?"  
  
"Yes indeed i did. He went no way"  
  
"What the heck do you mean no way?"  
  
" I mean he just disappeared into thin air!"  
  
"Trunks....Tell me honestly, did you even see Kakarotto?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Okay then, come with me and we will find him and Gohan"  
  
"Why Gohan?"  
  
"Well i have a feeling his 9 lives are almost up and we need his brain if we have any chance of getting to out destination!"  
  
"Good speech!" With that, Vegeta and Trunks made their way back inside the mansion.  
  
"Muwahahahahaha!" Goku ran into the storage room and once realising there was no ink ribbon he went to the diary chair:  
  
"Hello there diary, it's me Goku. Now listen to me carefully because i am going to tell you about my fiendish plan. Well this morning whilst on our way to Yunzibit Heights i used my mind powers to open the hatch and force everyone out the capsual plane thing. Then i called forth the powers of darkness and released the zombified dogs from the deepest circle of hell. They once everyone was chased into the mansion, i retreated to the kitchen to continue my evil plan. I purposely got the crackers removed from the fridge. Then i fled awat from the pursuing Vegeta and created the ultimate weapon. The Piccle! I then purposely let myself get hurled out of the window! That is all i am going to reveal at the moment but mark my words i will be back!" Goku fled out the door. 


	5. Crows and Critical Injuries

Vegeta and Trunks had been keeping themselves amused by killing random zombies and solving various puzzles, wrongly might i add and singing badly along to background music. All was happy and Trunks was happy with the father son bonding session, until they entered a room with various painting all lined up along the walls. Above the paintings were crows sitting on top of a rail.  
  
"Crud! I hate crows they reming me of your mother!"  
  
"Don't say things like that dad! Especially when we already decided that the zombie back there looked like her!"  
  
"You're right! Anyway i think you should leave. I have a bad feeling about this room and need to solve this one alone. Fly and don't return until two hours have past!"  
  
"ok dad! Good luck" Trunks went out closing the door behind him.  
  
"Now then lets see" Vegeta went to the far side of the room and read a riddle on the wall. " Oh i see i have to arrange these pictures!" 45 minutes of sweat and tears later he had finally finished. He confidently pushed the button. "EEEEEP!" He bashed open the door and ran out screaming whilst being pecked to death by crows. After shaking them off he shouted "Sorry! How was i meant to know what to do! Especially since you described something so simple in the most complex way! GOD!" He walked away down the corridor.  
  
One and one quarter hours later Trunks returned holding a replica shotgun that he had found. "Wonder if dad finished it?" He entered the room to find it empty and the floor covered in specks of blood and feathers. "obviously not!" Trunks decided to risk it. He walked over and read to riddle: ' Arrange the pictures in the right order '. "Well it seems simple enough" 3 minutes later Trunks had finished and was ready to press the button. When he had a funeral mask fell down to the floor."better save this and give it to my dad later" He picked it up and exited.  
  
Vegeta was rummaging around in the box for a health spray to treat his peck wounds."Damn! I could have sworn there were atleast 2 in here last time i looked." After searching and failing he left the room. Only to find Gohan lying unconcious in the corridor and Goku kneeling down beside him.  
  
"Vegeta! Thank god your..." Vegeta grabbed Goku and held him against the wall by his neck.  
  
"God damn you Kakorotto explain yourself now! I have a bone to pick with you!"  
  
"Please Vegeta, Gohan is badly hurt he needs help!"Goku tried to reason with him.  
  
"Ha! I spit on the likes of him!" Vegeta attempted to spit on Gohan but missed and hit his own boot instead "Great!" Vegeta let go of Goku and attempted to wipe his shoe.  
  
"Now Vegeta my bag with the medicine in is upstairs, you wait here with Gohan and I will go and get it."  
  
"Oh no you don't! I have seen this before, you will leave my site and never return again! I will get the bag, you take Gohan to the nearest storage room!"  
  
"Very well suit yourself" Goku picked up Gohan while Vegeta walked off to towards the main stairway.  
  
While he was walking he was holding his boot trying to remove the saliva from it after the accident from before.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Oh hi" Vegeta replied not looking.  
  
"Guess what just took a chunk out of my stomach!"  
  
"What just took a chu.." Vegeta looked up "Holy cow!" He grabbed Trunks and took him into a nearby storage room, then sat him on the dairy chair and rummaged for some health spray. Trunks then realising where he was attempted to make an entry:  
  
"Hello diary! This is my life!" He fainted. 


	6. Battle for the bag

"Ok i got a bandage!" Vegeta started to wrap the bandage around Trunks' wound, with this happening Trunks shot awake in pain.  
  
"DAD! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Bandaging you up what does it look like i am doing?"  
  
"But that's not a bandage...OW...That's ink ribbon!"  
  
"Is it?...Oh dear...oh well you're strong you will survive!" Vegeta carried on whilst holding Trunks down firmly so he didn't move while he was wrapping him up.  
  
"Ok dad i am alright now, leave me and finish what you were doing!" Trunks said trying to avoid crying. "Please dad!"  
  
"Okay then!"Vegeta tied a knot in the ink ribbon and left Trunks in the chair. "I am going To be a while so leave if you must but if you do move and get attacked again don't come crying back to me!" Vegeta left the room. "Wait DAD!" Trunks cried out as he noticed that the way Vegeta was going was the way he came from. "Don't you want to know what took a chunk out of me?!....DAD?...oh crud." Trunks stumbled up and hobbled out the door.  
  
"Oo. What's this?" Vegeta noticed a strange looking door, it was different from the others and was open. So he opened it and went inside. And there was the bag belonging to Goku. Vegeta recognised it because it had a picture of Crinkle Prune, Goten's favourite T.V show. "Right then.." As Vegeta stepped towards it he came to a sudden holt as from the darkness came a huge giant snake!"....joy..." Vegeta leapt away as it lashed out at him. "So this must be the thing causing all the trouble hey?" He punched it in the side of the head and it crashed into the wall."Come on snakey!" Vegeta then attempted to punch it between the eyes but got sneezed on. "EW!" Covered in green slime he flew backwards and powered up. "No-body sneezes on me!" He attempted to fire his Big Bang Attack but failed. Confused he decided to charge at it and punch it to death. After an almighty squeal the creature fell. Vegeta crawled under it and grabbed the Crinkle Prune bag. Then exited. As he did so he suddenly felt dizzy and sick, then collapsed. 


	7. Rotory and Pondering

"Dad, dad?"  
  
Vegeta started to moan and eventually opened his eyes slightly to see to his surprise a familiar face."T..T..Trunks?! What are you d..doing here you're supposed to be with Goten?"  
  
"Yeah i know but.."*BANG*"We'd better go, you have to walk! Now get up!"  
  
"I can't, i think i will just go back to sleep.." Vegeta started to doze only to be woken again by being squirted in the eye with a water pistol."huh?"  
  
"You can't go to sleep, something so irritating and unexpected has happened, and if you fall asleep again you might not wake up again!"  
  
"What in the blazes do you *yawn* mean?"  
  
"You are poisoned!"  
  
"No i am not how can you tell?"  
  
"Because you are covered in green slime and you smell worse then usual!"  
  
"Oh! Ok..*raises eyebrow* That doesn't make you poisoned..."He began to doze off again only to be once again squirted in the eye."Alright i am awake and "poisoned" now carry me!"  
  
"Fine then" Chibi Trunks put his fathers arm around his shoulder and began to drag him away as quickly as he could while squirting him in the eye with his water pistol.  
  
Meanwhile Mirai Trunks was still searching for Vegeta. And when he reached the room where the snake had once been he went inside."Father?"When he entered the snake carcass was still there but as we already know Vegeta was not."What? A snake where did that come from? Thats not what attacked me how could this be?"*BANG* Suddenly the door broke down."That is!"Trunks cowered in the corner and screeched for his life. Infront of him was a slimey large green lizard, it was drouling at the sight of Trunks and was coming closer.  
  
"Who ever you are i dont like you!" A mysterious voice said as the creature turned its attention to the source in the doorway. "My gun would like to talk to you about a proposition!" The figure stepped into the room and revealed he was masked and had long blonde hair, he wore a spandex suit(SPANDEX!*cough*) but with shoulder, chest, elbow and kneepads. He removed what looked like a dagger from his belt and fired a beam from it. The creature collapsed. "Hey kid! We gotta go that creature is only stunned!" Trunks just stared in amazement.  
  
"Yes sir!" Trunks jumped up and ran over with excitement. "How does your gun do that? I think it's so cool!"  
  
"Erm yeah...its abit pants but its the only proper weapon i have that will work in this wretched house, for some reason all energy is zapped out of you and not many weapons will work, save pistols, shotguns and this bizarre dagger gun i found in another room."  
  
"Wow, whats your name by the way? I am Trunks, i came from the future."  
  
"Trunks eh? Well then Trunks my name is Rotory"  
  
"Rotory?"  
  
"*cough* Yeah. Anyway come on before beefcake wakes up" Trunks and his new found friend Rotory left the room and made their way to a store room. When they got inside they met up everyone.  
  
"Could this be? The first time we are all in the same room since about........3 hours or so ago?" Goku asked  
  
"Don't get intelligent Goku it doesn't suit you." Trunks replied. "But yes it is the first time, pretty weird now you come to mention it"  
  
They all sat down, silent not wanting to tell their stories or introduce any new comers. Goku was tending to Gohan, Chibi Trunks and Mirai Trunks were treating Vegeta and Rotory was just sitting their messing with his gun.  
  
"So" Goku said atlast. "Who is this Trunks?"  
  
"Its his boyfriend" Chibi Trunks Commented.  
  
"I knew it" Vegeta stuttered  
  
"What?! No he isn't! His name is Rotory he came from nowhere, well he didn't tell me where he came from but he saved me from the creature that bit me"  
  
"But that can't be"  
  
"Why is that father?"  
  
"I killed that goddamn snake, well i thought i did"  
  
"It wasn't the snake that bit me, that snake wasn't there when i went, it was as if someone had new you were going to that room and planted the giant snake in it. Father, who new that you were journeying to that room?" Everyone turned to face Vegeta who was now sitting up but had bandages around him.  
  
"Well there was Kakarotto, he sent me there to get the bag. Gohan most likely because he was injured and needed the bag, and thats about it." Vegeta stared at Trunks. "Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because i have a feeling that the snake being there was no accident. No accident indeed!" 


	8. Seperated by Fate

Everyone sat in silence all off in their own thoughts about what Trunk's was saying about the current situation. Until atlast Chibi Trunks spoke.  
  
"Yeah right. Who the heck would do that, besides we know everyone in here isn't capable of that!"  
  
"He's got a point you know" Goku added. "And i don't think we should all linger here like this, and what if it is true and that someone or something comes in here. We will all be goners".  
  
"I say we all leave this place, we have been here a little too long" Trunks picked up his bag and went to open the door, when all of a sudden it opened by itself. "....." And through it came a hord of the creatures that attacked him earlier. "Grab Gohan and my father and go!" He yelled stepping back.  
  
Goku pushed Mirai Trunks back "You take Gohan, I'll handle this"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Vegeta said struggling to stand up"Not this time, if you stay i stay!"  
  
"You're not strong enough!"  
  
"Well you're not fighting him alone Kakarotto"  
  
"Very well Vegeta you win, Rotory come help me!" Rotory came forward while Chibi Trunks helped Vegeta off the chair.  
  
There was no other way out over then the door and the creatures were advancing. "The vents!" Trunks yelled "Father, you and Chibi go through the vents you're the only two small enough to fit!"  
  
"Charming!" Vegeta crossed his arms sharply "But if its the only way then lead me out son!" Chibi Trunks pulled the vent coer off and help Vegeta into it and then crawled in himself. Meanwhile Goku and Rotory were pushing and punching back the oncoming enemy.  
  
"Dig..."  
  
"What did you say Gohan? Dig?"  
  
"up..." Gohan murmured  
  
"Dig up? That's it! Goku, were going through the roof so stand away" Trunks grabbed Gohan and leaped back first at the ceiling and came crashing down again, he carried on doing this and eventually broke through. "Yes! Welldone Gohan....ow my back" Trunks dropped Gohan and rolled along the floor in pain.  
  
"Yeah! He did it" Goku yelled while celebrating   
  
"Er Goku?!"   
  
Goku turned round to see Rotory being piled on by the creatures.  
  
"Sorry!" Goku came and bashed them away and carried on, the number of them were growing and growing until eventually the room was filled with them. "There's no way we can keep them back, especially when my powers have been drained, we can't hold them off much longer!"  
  
"We have to!" They carried on bashing away but every shot was getting slower and weaker. Suddenly one grabbed Goku's arm. Then another bit his leg and he fell to the ground. "Goku!!!" Rotory tried to save him but got dragged down by a slash to the face and stomach. More and more piled in. Goku and Rotory were now buried in a sea of mutants, slashing, biting and ripping. Nothing could be heard of Goku or Rotory apart from the sound of crunching.  
  
Trunks and Gohan were well away by this time. Trunks had slung Gohan over his shoulder and was hoping to get to the roof in order to stay in safety for atleast until Gohan recovered.  
  
"Come on Gohan, don't get heavy on me. We can make it". What Trunks failed to notice was that Gohan wasn't recovering because every doorway and cupboard they passed he would bounce off it or go through it, which is the reason why he was getting heavier.  
  
Still travelling through the ventillation system Chibi Trunks and the wounded Vegeta crawled not looking back. Hoping to leave soon.  
  
"It's times like these i am glad i am not chlostraphoebic!" Vegeta sniggered to himself. "Because if i was then i wouldn't have even thought about going in here. I would have run a mile and taken my chances in the parana pit!"  
  
"What parana pit?"  
  
"It's a figure of speech you fool!"  
  
"No it's not, you made it up!"  
  
"Be quiet and don't question my intelligence"  
  
"I did that along time ago dad, we missed three turns earlier and i am not sure you know where you're going"  
  
"Don't be ridiculas, of course i know where i'm..ARGH!" Suddenly Vegeta plundged down through a hole in the floor, which closed again afterwards.  
  
"DAD!" Chibi Trunks felt around hoping to find the opening to where Vegeta had plummeted, but alas it could not be found. "Maybe if i keep going i will get out of this everlasting tube and find away around to where my dad fell".  
  
"Finally!" Trunks still carrying Gohan had atlast found the stairs to the top level of the mansion, he began to climb the stairs and decided to take a rest when at the top, but that was soon to change as a zombie came running up after him. "You guys can run now?!" Trunks went as fast as he could and reached for the nearest door and through it at the zombie forcing it to fall back down the stairs. Huffing and panting Trunks went through the doorway and found it to be a way to outside. "AIR!" He jumped for joy as much as he could before collapsing. 


	9. Lord of the Rings!

*note - in this scene there are some words said that some viewers may find offensive, there is no foul language only displeasing language said by chibi t....thankyou*  
  
"Where am i this time!" Vegeta sat up to find himself in what looked like a shed. "Ew this place is filthy" He tried to stand up when suddenly he was pulled back down again by what seemed to be barbed wire "OW! Why can't it be cotton wool or string but not this!" Vegeta tried to remove the wire but failed as he was still weak from the snake poison "Need water..." Just then a bottle fell magically from the roof "now either this is luck or just plain coincidence". He opened it and noticed the liquid inside was a healthy green colour and downed it in one. "...eww!" He spat what was left in his mouth back out and it melted on the floor. "that's never a good sign...*starts to cough violently*".  
  
"Okay Gohan we made it outside, the fresh air will help you heal quicker" Trunks proped Gohan up against the wall and grabbed a few boards from near by and put them over the doorway hoping to confuse the zombie and force it to go past.  
  
Two hours pasted and Chibi Trunks had only just got out of the ventalilation system. "I wonder where my dad could be? Maybe he is through this door?" he opened the door and found it was just a corridor. There was a door at the end of the corridor which he could not manage to open so he carried on round the corner. There was a railing around some stairs and just as he had got to the point where he was half way around the railings a zombie came running up the stairs and towards Chibi Trunks. "CRUD!" He legged it through the zombies legs but the zombie grabbed him and started biting him, luckily Trunks was able to escape it and managed to get into the nearest door with only a mortal wound. "That turd!" Chibi Trunks ripped his sleeve off and wrapped it around the bite. "Now to continue to find my dad!"  
  
Trunks had given Gohan a health spray and given him a blue herb which means he was back on his feet and okay to carry on. "Where are we Gohan?"  
  
"We are at the heart of the mansion, in other words the middle."  
  
"really? It looks like a garden to me, see theres a shrubbery and theres some trees-" Trunks said smiling and thinking of the forest back in his own time he always visited, with the squirrels. This lead him off into a dream world.  
  
"Fool! Look don't you see the entire garden is surrounded by walls so therefore it has to be the centre of this hell hole, plus you told me you ran up the staircase at the front of the building where we started."  
  
"Oh yeah so i did" Trunks came out of the trance and started mooching around the walls moving his hands along it as if trying to find something hidden.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Sshh! I am trying to find the gate, i saw it in a film" Gohan rolled his eyes and turned around "This wizard guy right, he found a gateway to this big place just by feeling up the wall!"   
  
"Trunks!!! Please there are children reading this!"  
  
"I know it is what did you think i meant!?" Trunks and Gohan raised eyebrows then shook their heads.  
  
"That was Lord of the Rings, its a epic fantasy written by JRR Tolkein"  
  
"But its real! I saw the wizard in action!" Trunks opening his eyes wide and grabbed Gohans shoulders "don't you see? Its all real Gohan the truth is the thing we cannot escape!" He started shaking Gohan who had a look of terror "Now help me! Let us use this knowledge against him....or her. JOIN ME!!!" Trunks raised his arms and let out an almighty screech of laughter.  
  
"oh shut up!" Gohan slapped Trunks across the face rendering him silent.  
  
"forgive me, i was wrong to despair"  
  
"Stop quoting!" Gohan smacked Trunks again  
  
"okay okay, i am okay now Gohan."  
  
"Now i will add to what nonsense you were saying before by deciding that perhaps there is a door somewhere but don't make it look dirty, check the floor aswell!"  
  
Gohan and Trunks started searching high and low in search of a secret door or passage way, and after thirty minutes atlast they found a grid that could be removed.  
  
"Why didn't we see this before Trunks?"  
  
"Well i have something to do with that.*sweatdrops* I erm...had to go really bad, because when nature calls boy does it call!"  
  
"i get the idea now carryon"  
  
"so i did go, down the grid and i heard this wheel sound coming from it so i assumed there was someone below me and i had just you know done it on them so i covered it with leaves."  
  
Gohan smacked his forehead "you idiot" Gohan forced Trunks to pull the grid off then they discovered steps leading down. 


	10. Unwanted News

Trunks began to make his way down the steps whilst Gohan followed closely behind.  
  
"What do you think is down here?" Trunks said slowing down.  
  
"Don't know, but that noise you heard is getting louder so keep going"  
  
Trunks carried on at normal pace until eventually they reached the bottom.  
  
"Ew..It smells abit on the rotten side"  
  
"Yes and i can see why!" Gohan looked up and saw a coffin, suspended by chains.  
  
"oh...thats why then" something caught Trunks' attention "what are these holes for?" Gohan came over and looked at the shape  
  
"they look like well..i dont really know, maybe we have to put something in these holes?"  
  
"Good idea!" Trunks rummaged through his bag looking for something. After 10 minutes of trying out different devices he had found he atlast came to the final item.  
  
"whats that? It looks like some sort of funeral mask"  
  
"It is, i got it when i solved a puzzle, do you think it will fit?"  
  
"Well it's the only item we haven't tried and making connections with the coffin i would say..yeah should do" They placed the mask into the whole but it to was rejected  
  
"oh well it was worth a try"  
  
"Wait a second, it has a symbol on the front doesn't it. And all five of these holes do to, which means we need to find the hole that matched the symbol. There!" Gohan took the mask from Trunks and placed it in the hole..nothing happened but since it fitted they decided to leave it, but just as they were about to leave the room one of the chains on the coffin snapped off causing a corner to drop.  
  
"erm...i think we should go now"  
  
"that would be wise!" They ran out the room and up the stairs and just as Trunks was about to pull away the boards they heard a noise from the other side. "Its the zombie! We had better wait until it goes"  
  
"Dad!?!?" Chibi Trunks was still wandering while holding his arm, the wound had spread and was beginning to turn green "i wonder where he could be, hey i know this place!" He had somehow made his way back to where they had all been before the hunters had arrived. But Goku and Rotory were no where to be seen. "Oh no this bad, this is very bad." He picked up a piece of Goku's jacket that he was wearing. Then he walked over to the door and shut it. "I hope they haven't been devoured in a vile and hideous manner.  
  
"Trunks?!"  
  
"Gohan, me!"  
  
"Guess we all found our way back to here, where is my dad?" Chibi Trunks gave him the piece of jacket. "There has to be another way!" Gohan collapsed to his knees.  
  
"Well, this is a pickle" Trunks added. Goku's dead as dead can be, Rotory is missing most likely dead aswell. We are the only ones left, apart from my father who was with you me where is he?" Chibi Trunks looked up from his wound  
  
"we got separated i have been trying to find him but so far i haven't. There was a draft when he fell so i am guessing he fell outside."  
  
"what are we waiting for then?" Trunks went over to Gohan and pulled him up then opened the door and they made their way out. "There is an outside way back there but it leads to some stairs with a dead end room so its not that way."  
  
"So" Gohan said atlast "if its not in the centre of the mansion i am guessing it is round the sides so we will have to leave through the back door or front door"  
  
"The front door is heavily guarded by the dogs my father let loose so it would be safe to say the back door" Trunks explained  
  
"well where is the back door?"  
  
"patient, chibi t...wait i know! The kitchen, there is a broken window there Vegeta showed me when he tried to tell me my father had been eaten by zombies."  
  
They all began to make their way to the front of the mansion and from there they would retrace the steps to the kitchen. 


	11. A Great Loss

They managed to reach the kitchen, avoiding all attacks though it was harder then it normally was considering Gohan had lost the will to go on without his father, Trunks was entering stages of paranoia due to lack of light and his Chibi self was turning purple round the eyes and his arm was now almost green.  
  
Gohan climbed up onto the work surface and out the window followed by Trunks.   
  
"Now then, left or right?" Gohan asked turning to Trunks  
  
"I think left"  
  
"Well i think right, what about you Chibi T...Trunks?" Gohan looked around but found he was sitting on the floor in the kitchen "what are you doing? Come on we have to go"  
  
"..." he didn't reply. Trunks went back through the window and picked him up and passed him through to Gohan who felt his forehead.  
  
"He's cold. Very cold. I think it might be a fever and his skin is very pale" Gohan took off his jacket and wrapped it round the shivering 9 year old. "Trunks can you carry him until he is well?"  
  
"Yeah sure, i mean he is me after all" Trunks cradled his chibi self who was now wrapped up. They did rock paper scissors and went with Gohan's decision on going right.  
  
"Look Trunks. Do you think thats the tunnel Vegeta fell from?"  
  
"Perhaps lets see" they followed to tunnel until they reached a shed, wailing could be heard from inside. "Here Gohan take chibi T and i will check it out"  
  
"Okay but be careful" Gohan received the bundle and watched as Trunks opened the shed and entered, it was a narrow corridor which Trunks followed to the end where there was a storage box and a turning point off.  
  
"Hey maybe something in there could be used to cure chibi T's fever?" Trunks went to open the box when the wailing was heard again. "father?" he walked up a step and there was an open door at the other side of the empty room. The only thing that Trunks could see was an empty bottle. He went and picked it up tipped abit onto the back of his hand to see what it was it immediately burnt him and he wiped as much as he could off himself. "What is that?" He dropped the bottle as from the door emerged a siluette that looked familiar. "Father!"  
  
Trunks stepped closer but the siluette stepped back. "Whats wrong?" he walked towards the figure that atlast started to walk towards him, it was Vegeta! "oh my god...father what happened to you?!" Vegeta was wobbling and he was limp. His eyes were closed and when he opened them to look at Trunks.   
  
"h...he..lp..me" Vegeta's eyes were rolled back into his head and he started to vomit out green slime.  
  
"oh father..." Trunks' eyes filled as he stepped back slightly  
  
"trunks...my son...please" Vegeta stumbled up once more and tried to reach out to his son but Trunks moved back each time.  
  
"i am sorry father...i can't you're turning into one of them i can see it. And if i come near then i will get effected" Vegeta looked blankly and Trunks and stopped he collapsed to his knees.  
  
"go...just go i will be alright. He is still alive find him" Trunks' eyes filled even more and tears ran down his face as he watched his father knelt down on the floor helpless.   
  
"I will come back father, i will come back with a cure! Don't you worry i will find one!" Trunks turned around and ran out the shed. To where Gohan was waiting with Chibi Trunks.  
  
"What did you find? Was Vegeta there...Trunks?" Gohan could see Trunks was in despair and put his hand on his shoulder. "what happened" suddenly Gohan turned around to hear coffing from inside the shed. He looked at Trunks "oh Trunks"  
  
"I'm okay, i am thinking more about what was said to me. 'He is still alive find him' what that means i do not know but i am sure it has something to do with the incident back in the medicine room. Which means either Goku or Rotory still live!"  
  
"my dad!?"   
  
"yes. and we are supposed to look for him, but i have more important things first. Gohan leave with chibi T and go left down the path i will continue down this way"  
  
"Are you sure Trunks? Whats on your mind"  
  
"Something that i must do or i will never live with myself ever again"  
  
-meanwhile-  
  
"There is a clear opening in the forest situated in the view of the mansion, shall we drop it here sir?"  
  
"Yes. That would be wise" 


	12. Unexpected Arrivals

*CRASH*  
  
Goku crawled out of a cupboard, he was covered in cuts and bruises and he had clearly broken his arm. He slid up the wall to keep himself upright.   
  
"ow...now then where am i" he looked around to see an empty room. There was no furniture and all he could see was a skylight. "I must be on the top floor" he thought to himself. Goku pulled away from the wall and held his arm..he heard a noise. It sounded like a helicopter. "wait a second that could be!" He tried to fly up to the skylight but since he was inside the mansion his powers were drained away and he failed to lift off the ground. "damn!" the helicopter could now be seen it was high in the sky and it was now above the mansion and there it held its position.  
  
Gohan looked up to the sight of the helicopter.  
  
"Finally!" He put Chibi Trunks down on some grass and jumped up and down waving and shouting. The helicopter remained motionless.  
  
Goku kept his head high and watched as an item fell from the back of the helicopter. It crashed through the skylight and landed on the floor infront of Goku. The helicopter then flew away shortly after.  
  
"Maybe its supplies? Crackers!!!" Goku walked over to what looked like a crate and it opened by itself. "Cell?"  
  
Cell emerged from the crate and he was covered in a purple liquid. "look what you have done to my perfect body!" He began to wipe himself.  
  
"purple drink tastes horrible!"  
  
"Buu?" Goku looked shocked but in a way not surprised to see Frieza emerge shortly after. "what are you three doing here?" Frieza was trying to drink the only drops left in the glass.  
  
"drat! There goes my wine!"  
  
"Oh put a sock in it you have been through five bottles already so one glass wont hurt!" Cell leant back and cracked his spine twice.  
  
"Oh by it does my friend!" Frieza replied. "You see a changeling so brilliant as myself, needs to be fed or else i will surely implode!"  
  
"I am confused" Goku stood cluelessly and it was obvious that he had not yet been noticed.  
  
"Buu?"  
  
"*humph* let me translate young Buu" Cell put his arm around Kid Buu's shoulder "what Frieza meant to say is: 'You see an alcoholic so stupid as myself, need to kill brain cells almost constantly or i will surely become healthy' is that clearer?"  
  
"yup!"  
  
"good!" Cell turned around from Buu and towards Frieza who was now refilling his glass. "Now then, this is a predicament we are in. When Yemma said he was sick of us always trying to get away i didn't realize he would dump us in the middle of a house. Most likely in the middle of nowhere"  
  
"EEEP!" Frieza screamed and hid behind Cell. He had just noticed Goku standing there starring blankly.  
  
"Oh..hello there Goku i must admit we didn't see you there..wait a second what exactly are you doing there anyway?" Cell asked while trying to wipe the purple wine off Buu who was laughing because it tickled.  
  
"Well i fell out of a helicopter, like you i guess but ours was an accident. Its a really long story really"  
  
"Well we have...Buu your gonna have to wipe there i'm not touching it...we have been banished i guess and i don't see whats wrong with this location really it seems the perfect place for my perfection!"  
  
"Hmm" Goku replied "it does have a bit of a mutant and zombie infestation which is why i look a little beaten up. And my arm is broken did you know?" Cell looked plainly as if a certain satisfaction had come over him, then Goku sat down and decided to tell Cell the full story of what had happened. Frieza listened for some bits but was too busy pouring drinks for himself and Buu is easily distracted and didn't last a minute before he was running and cart wheeling around the room.  
  
"Thats a very bizarre story if i do say so myself." Suddenly there was a crash as the door and two hunters came running in. "Are these the green mutants you told me about?"  
  
"Yes now run!" Goku ran out the nearest door followed by three of the most notorious enemies known to him, but that didn't worry him because right now they had no reason to attack him so he carried on running and looking back to check where they were.  
  
Finally they came to the clearing  
  
"phew that was close!"   
  
"I know i almost spilt my drink!" Goku looked round to see only Frieza behind him.  
  
"Well i guess we lost Cell and Buu. Now then lets find the others"  
  
"others?" Frieza looked up from his glass at the thought "what others?"  
  
"The ones who came with me. Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks. Oh and later on we found Chibi Trunks and a guy named Rotory"  
  
"crud." Frieza collapsed at the sound of all his nightmare's names.  
  
Goku laughed. 


	13. The Turn Of Chibi T

*note: this chapter is dedicated to Clarobell*  
  
Gohan was about to pick up Chibi Trunks when he lashed out at him and bit his hand.   
  
"Argh!" Gohan jumped back and looked at him. He was now almost fully pale and green and he pulled himself up and held his arms out then made his way towards Gohan. In confusion Gohan kicked him at the wall and ran away holding his hand and ran into the shed from earlier before. "What happened to him?..ow.."He looked at his wound and pulled off some of his sleeve and wrapped it round. He looked around at where he was and made his way towards the box..he heard the noises sort of like the sound of chains dragging. He turned into the dark room but could see nothing but it was clear the noise was from there.  
  
"hello? Is that you Vegeta?" He stepped up into the room and was blinded almost by the beam of light coming from the open door in the corner. He decided to investigate, outside he could here the sound of Chibi Trunks trying to get in the door. Suddenly something touched Gohan's shoulder..."EEEEEP!" Gohan leapt out of his skin and ran out the door and bashed it into Chibi Trunks sending him flying and he could hear the thing that touched him close behind. It almost sounding like it was saying something.   
  
"s.....p......wt.....hn" Hearing this Gohan stopped realizing the zombies couldn't speak he turned around and saw Cell panting after him. He reached the now shocked Gohan and repeated what he had said earlier. "Stop, wait Gohan"  
  
"I have stopped" Gohan replied as Cell carried on past him.  
  
"oh?" He stopped, turned around and came back. "So what you doin?"  
  
"Well i was about to ask you that very question Cell" Gohan attempted to power up but deflated.  
  
"Whoa, whoa I'm not here to start commotion i was dropped off here by King Yemma. Banished from the H.F.I.L, after my perfect self and the not so perfect Frieza and Majin Buu had been trying to escape so many times from it. Did i mention that we even tried the toilet way out!"  
  
"Too much information there. No come on why are you on your own then"  
  
"Well i ran into Goku and.."  
  
"My dad! You've seen my dad!?" Gohan grabbed Cell's shoulders and hurt his hand in the process"  
  
"Yes i have seen your father"  
  
"wow, thats perfect!"  
  
"*cough* isn't all that perfect infact none of it is perfect unlike me" Cell slowly pushed Gohan's hands off his shoulders. "I am the most perfect specimen in this known world..infact universe.. BIGGER then the universe!" Cell put one arm across his chest and the other in the air "I am perfect!"  
  
"..yeees, anyway take me to my father!"  
  
"Very well" Cell linked arms with Gohan and walked away "Now then did i ever tell you about the time when one of those totally un perfect ogres told me i wasn't perfect?"  
  
"erm..no" Gohan raised an eyebrow then realised that this would never end. But he had to play along while Cell knew where Goku was.  
  
Trunks was trying to run to his destination though he did not know where about it was but he was guessing.  
  
"I need to find some sort of cure for the turning into a zombie and maybe, just maybe there will be a laboratory about...I know! The Piccle! Where he was, that was a lab!" He started to sprint back towards the kitchen and on the way dodged his chibi self who tried to spit at him "and i guess i will need a cure for him aswell" He laughed and carried on "wait..its not funny i have become the living dead" He kept a straight face and leapt though the window into the kitchen.   
  
After the dramatic entrance he stood up and bowed to the clapping tape machine then stamped on it for making too much noise. Looking around the corner he noticed three hunters all roaming the corridor and a corpse was lying on the floor it looked familiar.  
  
"Buu?" Trunks murmured to himself as he looked closer. He picked up the remains of the clapping machine and lobbed it at the corpse.  
  
"OW!" it stood up and it was Buu. "Buu's head hurts!" He yelled looking around, the three hunters were alerted by this and came towards him, he ran away past Trunks who quickly hid out of the light. Then once they had chased Buu down the corridor, he came out and ran to the door and went through.  
  
"Now then the dining hall!" He investigated around the room and heard a noise. Diving against the wall he then heard the noise was coming from above him. "Whats up there then?" He stood on the table and looked up at the upper floor balcony one of the doors were shaking violently. "Strange" He jumped down and exited the room and found himself back in the main entrance with a running zombie there to greet him. "Damn!" He leap frogged over him and lost his boot in the process "double damn!" He got up quickly and ran up the stairs and up another set then through a door and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Finally the lab!" He took off his jacket and hung it up on one of the hooks then made his way over to the window where Goku had previously plunged from. "humph, memories" He walked over to the empty tank and recalled his steps from earlier. He came to a large test tube rack that caught his eye. "perhaps?" He tried to read the writing but it was too blurred and he realised then that he had clearly inherited his mother's eye site and his fathers reading skills. "G...slop?...Maybe not" He put the label down and scanned the room for a magnifying glass.  
  
"Where are we going oh fearless leader?"  
  
"Beats me I'm just aimlessly wandering around" Goku replied to the now very drunken Frieza who was sprawling himself across the walls as if doing the Tango with them.  
  
"So then, are you going to tell me your name?"  
  
"Huh? But Frieza you know my name!"  
  
"what?...I know i do"  
  
"Well you healed quickly, so why did you ask me for my name?"  
  
"I didn't, why do you say that?" Goku looked blank and then carried on  
  
"what is your name?" The voice said again, Goku looked around but the corridor was empty, but upon hearing this he called out:  
  
"My name is Goku! Tell me what is yours?" Frieza looked up on hearing this and then attempted to reach up and check his temperature.  
  
"Are you feeling okay? Do you need a drink?" Frieza pulled out another glass from no where and filled it.  
  
"No..im communicating with someone i dont know"  
  
"Oh" Frieza looked at the glass and downed it then threw it behind him. "Carry on then" he smiled and poured himself another.  
  
"Well then? What is your name stranger?"  
  
"You are a cheeky little thing aren't you Goku. Asking me such a question"  
  
"I was merely returning the 'Cheek' as it were" Goku looked around he was no longer smiling.  
  
The voice laughed  
  
"well i have bigger fish to die, but i will return"  
  
All went silent and Goku felt a chill down his spine then carried on down the corridor. 


	14. Could This Be A Cure?

Gouka: Here we are at chapter 14! i am on a role and in case you have forgotten i will run a summary of whats going on for   
  
those like me up at 3:00am reading or writing fanfics.  
  
As you know the 2 saiya-jins and 2 half saiya-jins have been dropped in a mansion which is infested with zombies. They met   
  
a guy called Rotory who has now gone missing, Chibi Trunks has also recently joined for reasons temporarily unknown, he is   
  
now a zombie hanging round near where Vegeta is who is currently in a shed turning into some kind of demon while waiting   
  
for Mirai Trunks for find a cure. Cell, Frieza and Kid Buu have been dropped in, in a crate. Cell is now with Gohan and   
  
Frieza is with Goku. Buu is on his own being chased by hunters, which are what come after a running zombie is killed.  
  
Owni: Carry on reading now and we hope you enjoy this chapter it should be good.  
  
Gouka: Your advertising it even though i wrote it all! Wait a minute..should be?!*bashes owni with oar* any way enjoy.  
  
At last Trunks had found a magnifying glass and went over to the label once more.  
  
"Now then, normally it looks to me like g slop, but now." He put the magnifying glass against the label and read it:  
  
"T Virus" He looked at the liquid inside the test tube. "I wonder if that will cure my father!" He poured it into a jar,   
  
screwed the lid on, then left the room and ran back to the shed.  
  
"Father!" He looked around the room but could see nothing. "Where are you? I have cure" he continued to walk round the   
  
dark room, when suddenly something speared him to the floor.  
  
"Argh!" Trunks could just make out Vegeta's face and he was trying to bite him. "FATHER!" He kicked him off himself and   
  
pinned Vegeta down who was now trying to claw him and he poured the T Virus into his mouth. "There that wasn't so bad was   
  
it", looking quite pleased with himself, Trunks stood up and dusted off. "Now lets get some light in" he went and opened   
  
the curtains. Then he looked back at Vegeta smiling but once he took a look at him he frowned.  
  
"Come on father atleast stand up and look out the window!" He walked over and pulled Vegeta up then carried him out the   
  
shed and back into the mansion. For some reason all zombies and hunters ran away from them as they came along.  
  
"Frieza please!" Goku shouted back "focus!" Frieza was attempting to ask a corpse for directions.  
  
"But i was merely asking for advice on where to go!"  
  
"I know but cant you see he is dead!"  
  
"oh..it was worth a try though ey?"  
  
Goku rolled his eyes and walked away, Frieza catched up and then followed close behind.  
  
"Whats that?" Something was coming towards them from the other end of the corridor.  
  
"EEEP!" Frieza hid behind Goku.  
  
"Trunks! Vegeta!" Goku ran towards them and hugged them but then realised the look on Vegeta's face. "Erm...Trunks"  
  
"yeah?" Trunks said happily.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
"No he's sleeping...with his eyes open i guess."  
  
"Fair enough, now come on there's a store room back there which we can let him rest, and what happened to your boot?"  
  
"I misplaced it i guess" Trunks laughed.  
  
Goku told them about his run in with the three exiles. Then they got to the store room and Trunks put Vegeta on the floor.  
  
"He's awfully cold and pale and slightly green..*sniff sniff* smells bad to"  
  
"dont insult my father!"  
  
"Sorry." Frieza looked cautiously at him lying there expecting him to wake up and yell at the insults, but he didn't.  
  
Trunks told Goku the wild journey he had been through since bashing through the roof with Gohan.  
  
"Oh that reminds me!" Goku pulled a funeral mask out of his pocket and gave it to Trunks. "Vegeta has three of them   
  
aswell, he showed me them when we were all last in the store room together."  
  
"Great! We can all go to that place where we put them when my father is better."  
  
The door started to rattle violently, reminding Trunks of the door before.  
  
"Not again!" Goku said standing up ready to fight.  
  
But instead of hunters coming though the door it was two other familiar faces!  
  
"Gohan!" Goku yelled.  
  
"DAD!" Gohan hugged Goku and started crying.  
  
"Well this is a pleasant get together..er is Vegeta dead?" Cell came in the door way and looked at everyone. "Its just   
  
that if he is then he hasn't died to perfection!"  
  
"Shut up Cell!" Gohan said as he wiped his eyes. "Constantly going on about perfection and being so called perfect!" He   
  
gagged him with a cloth then sat down and looked at his now green hand.   
  
"Ow thats nasty, how did you do that?" Trunks looked at him  
  
"erm.."  
  
"Wait a minute...you were bitten weren't you? Does mean you are going to become a zombie like Chibi T?"  
  
"well i guess so" Gohan laughed slightly  
  
"well in that case!" Suddenly Gohan was shot at rapidly.  
  
"GOHAN!" Goku yelled turning round.  
  
Gohan fell to the floor covered in blood and lay motionless.  
  
"There we are that better!" Rotory came in the door panting and half his mask was off. "That is how you deal with anyone   
  
turning! Do not hesitate, annihilate!"  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks said kneeling down to Gohan  
  
"I am a mercenary sent to rid this place of the scum that roam it!"  
  
"He wasn't even a zombie yet! I could have cured him"  
  
"there is no cure that i know of in here"  
  
"I used one on my father"  
  
"..." Rotory opened his mouth in shock "Really? where did you get it from?"  
  
"A lab on the top floor. It was called the T Virus or something"  
  
Rotory screamed. "T VIRUS!"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"We have to leave!" He grabbed Trunks and Goku's arm and shoved them out the door and then shoved out Cell and Frieza.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Goku yelled. "You kill my son then you leave Vegeta for dead!"  
  
"Dead..i wouldn't think he would die now! Thanks to you Trunks" Rotory looked back at Vegeta. "Take a look what you have   
  
done". Trunks and Goku looked at Vegeta and he was now standing and he was going red and shaking violently his right hand   
  
turned to a claw and the side of his shoulder ripped in half. He looked up and saw them all.  
  
, then ran at them. 


	15. Revenge

Rotory slammed the door shut before Vegeta was able to get to it.  
  
"RUN! It isn't going to hold forever!" He dragged Trunks away kicking and screaming, with the help of Frieza. They made it back to the main hall and there Rotory grabbed furniture and covered the doors.  
  
"Ok.. he has without a doubt now broken through the door and is now." He found himself pinned against a pillar by an enraged figure.  
  
"Who the hell made you in charge! There could have been a cure. But no..you just waltz in and expect everyone to listen and trust you eh?" Goku threw him down with a great force "people who jump to conclusions like you do make me sick"  
  
"Goku?" Trunks looked at his face as he was definitely not in a good mood.  
  
"He has a point" Cell stood up "who died and made you the brains of the operation!?"  
  
"Well i would say Gohan!" Rotory burst into laughter...but no one else found it funny. Goku ran at him and started to attack him "you heartless baka!". Trunks ran over and pulled him away from Rotory who was still laughing shortly after.  
  
"Rotory, that was so not cool" Trunks grabbed Goku's arm and took him out the main hall. " Come on Goku lets leave him and go put these funeral masks in their place."  
  
"Good idea. You two coming?"  
  
"Erm.. No its okay, the sound funeral mask just put me right off." Cell sat down opposite Rotory who was messing with his boot.  
  
"Frieza?" Goku turned round.  
  
"neh. I'm happy here, there is no point going in big groups or we will be more likely to be found". Everyone except Rotory looked at Frieza in bewilderment. He looked up from his backpack. "Why is everyone looking at me? Oh.. No i wasn't talking to you, i was talking to my supply of wine bottles!"  
  
Goku and Trunks turned round and walked off leaving Rotory, Cell and Frieza.  
  
"Well i hope they come back, i can't stand someone else killing Goku apart from me".  
  
"They won't come back, we all know it. They are gonna die. They are too soft"  
  
"funny you should say that. Since that was a good right fist by Goku to your now bleeding nose" Cell laughed then Frieza joined in.  
  
Rotory put his hand below his nose and wiped the blood.   
  
"If the house doesn't get him, then i will!" He stood up and went to the door to follow them.  
  
Goku and Trunks had made it to the steps below the grid from before. A noise was heard from behind them further down the path near the door.  
  
"Do you think Frieza and Cell changed their minds?"  
  
"Don't know but it may well be that jerk, Rotory."  
  
"Yeah good point...*in his mind* wow, I've never seen Goku this worked up before" They ran down the steps and Trunks' pulled the grid covered in grass over the hole. They could just make out who it was. Rotory was standing not too far away, he reached into his bag and pulled out a cigarette, lit it then threw it on the floor setting alight the grass on the ground.  
  
Goku and Trunks ran fully down the steps and quickly they got out the masks and matched the symbols, they had completed the wall. Suddenly the coffin fell to the ground and began to open. From it emerged a zombie with huge claws and it climbed out and came towards them. Behind the fire was starting to spread down the stairs and there was no way out.  
  
"What do we do?" Trunks yelled looking at the fire then looking at the demon.  
  
"I'm fired up with rage so let me handle this myself, i am gonna clear him of the coffin. Then you are to jump in and pull the lid over to shield you from the smoke!"  
  
"But Goku your arm is broken! And you yourself will choke on the smoke!"  
  
"I don't care. Vegeta can still be saved perhaps, where as Gohan. He's gone. I might aswell join him. Now do it!"  
  
Trunks walked slowly round behind Goku as he threw a rock at the demon. It came away from the coffin and ran full speed at Goku and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Now Trunks!" Goku yelled as Trunks ran at the coffin and lept inside closing the lid and curling up with his head between his legs.  
  
The demon lept in the air and came down at Goku, who rolled away leading to its claw getting caught in the floor.  
  
Goku grabbed a chain that held up the coffin and wrapped it around the demons claw then round its neck. He pulled with all his might and the claw was ripped off.  
  
Screeching the demon fell to the floor. Smiling Goku pulled harder and flung it in the air by its neck. Quickly he ran up the side of the wall and hooked the chain around a loop and lept down. The creature was being hung by its neck. He tied the chain then watched it suffocate from the smoke and choke from the chain.  
  
Sweating Goku collapsed from exhaustion and from lack of air. The fire was getting closer now and was in the room.  
  
With all he had left, he grabbed the creature's claw and yanked it out then used each nail to keep the coffin closed from all smoke and flame apart from one hole in the side near the bottom.  
  
All Trunks could hear was the screeching of the demon, heavy coughing from Goku and the blazing of the fire. He curled up and cried.  
  
Rotory stood laughing then waited for the fire to finish then he went down the steps. Goku was now lying on the floor coughing violently while the demon was now dead.   
  
"Well, i guess its true what they say. Smoking does kill." He began to laugh out loud.  
  
Trunks upon hearing this sprung from the coffin breaking the seals and jumped at Rotory and were about to punch him when Vegeta appeared from the stairs.. He grabbed Rotory and cracked his spine on his knee.  
  
"Father!" Trunks ran, grabbed Goku and made a break for the stairs.  
  
Rotory stood up and cracked his spine back into place.  
  
"Ha! Foolish human!" Vegeta laughed as from his back emerged another head, leaving his other head to ooze into his chest.  
  
Rotory looked confused then pulled out his dagger beam gun, and stood ready. 


	16. Plans Made

Trunks had made it back to the main entrance where he put Goku down and started trying to revive him.  
  
"Did that guy kill him?!" Cell came over in amazement  
  
"no, but he's inhaled alot of smoke". Finally Goku began to breathe again, Trunks put him into the recovery position and sat against the wall with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Would a drink calm your nerves?" Frieza poured Trunks a drink.  
  
"thanks..So far Frieza you appear to have changed so much since our last encounter" Trunks downed it and then gave him back the glass. "Okay!" He stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Since Goku is currently unconscious i am now the leader! My first appointment is to put Goku somewhere safe then we make our way back to where Gohan was. There has to be some way of him surviving. Then after that we are going to heal him somehow and ask him about a possible cure."  
  
"Brilliant! A man who's ready, Cell stood up and picked up the now sober Frieza and placed him on his shoulder. "Now lets go!"  
  
"Onward!" Frieza pointed towards the door.   
  
"That's the spirit!" Trunks picked up Goku and then with the help of Cell, pushed the table and chairs away from the door.  
  
"So..anyone keep track of where it is that we actually came from?" Trunks asked.  
  
all: *sweatdrops*  
  
"I know!" Cell shouted. He put two fingers in his mouth then whistled a very high-pitched sound. "There now we wait"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You shall see Trunks!" Frieza said tapping the side of his nose.  
  
Suddenly Kid Buu came darting around the corner still chased by Hunters.  
  
"Great! Thats just so typical!" Trunks said getting ready to run when all of a sudden Cell began to laugh.  
  
"Buu!"  
  
"My friend look behind you"   
  
On hearing Frieza and Cell's comments he turned around and looked at the Hunters then ran at them, they collided in the middle and a massive knaw-fest began.  
  
"oh dear..That was what your idea was?" Trunks looked blankly as Buu ended up tearing the Hunters to shreds. "What a pleasant site" He smiled  
  
"okay now for he actual plan, i hadn't actually anticipated them tagging along" Cell explained then laughed. "Now then, Buu is also able to assist us now!" He knelt down as Frieza jumped off his shoulder and got a leash out of his backpack then put it around Buu's neck.  
  
"Good boy!" He patted his head then gave the lead to Cell, then jumped back on his shoulder.   
  
Trunks looked terrified on how they handled each other's company, and what good and co-operating friends they were.  
  
"Wow. I didn't realize you lot could have a heart...oh" Upon saying this Buu began to lash out and Frieza began to bash Cells head with various wine bottles.  
  
"what was that?" Cell said leaning back letting Frieza fall backwards off.  
  
"Nothing, nevermind" Trunks laughed and then walked on.  
  
They found their way back to where Gohan was gunned and he was no longer there.   
  
"Well this mucked up your plan didn't it!" Cell added  
  
Trunks looked at him.   
  
"I mean if only it was a perfect plan, I mean if it was a perfect plan then it would have been perfectly perfect. Well obviously it wouldn't have been perfectly perfected unto total perfect perfection because you see, only i am that...though i do suppose"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Trunks slapped him across the face then elbowed him in the stomach leading him to fall on his knees.  
  
"You ruined my perfect body!" Trunks then grabbed his head and put him into a headlock,  
  
"id i hear you say the word perfect one more time, i am gonna make you eat your own tail!" And the more you say it the further it goes down your throat!"  
  
"but.." Cell said struggling.  
  
"And if then you dont stop then i will be forced to make you absorb your own organs one by one! Whether you have organs or not!"  
  
He let go then straightened himself up.   
  
"Whats that?" Frieza said pointing to the ceiling. There was green slime coming from the room above and it was seeping through the roof.   
  
Trunks stood on Cell's shoulders, while he was still recovering from before, then smelt it.  
  
"Funny"  
  
"What is?" Cell enquired  
  
"It smells like blood. Yet its green and very thick."  
  
"Well, perhaps its G.M. Blood?" Frieza added.  
  
Everyone looked at him  
  
"genetically modified blood..." Trunks started at him.  
  
"Well it could have been experimented on."  
  
"Of course!" Trunks said punching his hands "thats where the lab is!" Trunks grabbed frieza's shoulders and smiled "Thankyou for that single piece of logic that will ever come out of you! You have given us hope! Oh i could kiss you!" Trunks kissed Frieza then jumped up "Right! Lets go!"  
  
He started walking then came to a sudden holt.   
  
"What the heck have i done!" He screeched and started spitting and wiping his mouth.  
  
Frieza sat there completely shocked then finally said: "How pleasant!" He walked over and linked arms with Trunks and walked off with him.  
  
"No wait! i didn't mean it like that! I was just, it was just, why me?!"  
  
Cell laughed then dragged Buu along following them behind. 


	17. Vegetation Trouble

Rotory flew and bashed against the wall.  
  
He spat blood then attempted to stand up, he looked around but Vegeta had gone, there was only the smell of rotting flesh coming from the coffin. He dusted himself off then picked up the remains of his broken weapon.  
  
"*h*t" He spotted something shining from the coffin. He hobbled over and picked it up. "A key?" He put it in his side pouch then walked over to the exit and left.  
  
"So you're telling me that you got the T-Virus from that very same lab that the green GM blood was dripping from and that the thing named the Piccle was?"  
  
"Yes, exactly right!" Trunks said trying desperately to turn round without making eye contact with the very drunk Frieza still linked to him.  
  
"so where is this Piccle now exactly?"  
  
"Beats me, he wasn't there when i went back"  
  
"Odd. Oh well...wait where's Goku??"  
  
"Oh i put him in a room back there and locked it so that he will be safe for now while we find the lab".  
  
Cell nodded then pulled on Buu's lead as he started sniffing the wall. They made their way back to the main hall and went up the stairs to where the lab was.  
  
"Well here we are!" Trunks opened the door and then looked at Frieza. "Frieza.." He looked up  
  
"yes my love?"  
  
"....i was erm actually going to say *sneezes*"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"nothing...wait no *sneezes*"  
  
Trunks collapsed and began to sneeze hard.  
  
"Frieza!" Cell yelled "did u put that stuff in his drink! Like you did to me once wait no twice"  
  
"no!...well maybe...okay yes i did" Frieza unlinked Trunks and folded his arms in anger. Cell walked over to Trunks and picked him up by the leg, hung him upside down then punched him in the stomach causing him to vomit.  
  
"There". He dropped him then opened the door to the lab. "So this is it...ew *covers nose* this smells ghastly!" He went out again "did something die in there?"  
  
Trunks stood up now recovered but feeling pain now where he was punched and where he landed on his head.   
  
"Funny. Last time i entered it didn't smell so foul" He walked in and pinched his nose.  
  
"Buu not like smell!" Buu jumped up and down in a tantrum.  
  
"yes neither do we Buu, go find where it's coming from will you?"  
  
"Buu do, then Buu destroy!" He ran into the room and started sniffing around until he got to a door. "here!" He yelled.  
  
Cell, Trunks and Frieza ran over and almost passed out with how bad the smell now was.   
  
"So who's gonna volunteer to open it?"   
  
They all looked at Frieza.  
  
"*gulp*..Hold on a sec then." He pulled out a bottle of wine and downed it then breathed alittle then went and grabbed the handle.  
  
He turned it then opened the door. A green gas flew out at high speed into Frieza's face.  
  
"EW!" Trunks, Cell and Buu looked at Frieza who was now standing wide eyed and covered in green soot.  
  
After regaining his composure, Frieza went inside, it was pitch black and nothing could be seen inside.  
  
"What can you see Frieza?" Cell asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear the narrator! Nothing can be seen!" Trunks smacked the back of Cell's head.  
  
"It's a bit smelly him here!" Frieza shouted back to them. "And i think i just trod in something"  
  
"oh my god, and he doesn't wear shoes which makes that even more nasty" Trunks turned around and looked away.  
  
"Come out little buddy and we can see what it is" Cell replied  
  
"oh god!" Trunks stepped away.  
  
Frieza came out and held up his foot to show Cell.   
  
"It's the GM blood!" Trunks turned back around and saw that it was.   
  
"Well then i guess it was coming from in there then."  
  
"No" Cell said "it came from that bottle thats fallen on the floor, cracked and seeped through that hole right there". Cell pointed to the bottle on the floor.  
  
"oh. Well that must be erm...a store cupboard!" Trunks laughed. "So we can just go in there find a light switch and then home free!" He walked in and felt along the wall until he came to a switch. "Ah ha there we are, simple"  
  
"Erm, Trunks. Its not a store cupboard. I had night vision eye lenses put in while an escape attempt and i erm.. saw what is in there." Frieza said after him.  
  
He flicked the switch.  
  
"EEEEEEEK!" He screamed at the sight of a huge plant creature hovering above the middle of the room. The vines were flapping everywhere and green gas was spraying.  
  
"Told you." Frieza said being dragged in by Cell and Buu.  
  
"Okay, lets team up this once Trunks!...Trunks?" Cell looked around to see Trunks in a corner curled up whimpering.  
  
"Well guess its just you and me!" Frieza said getting ready  
  
"And Buu...maybe not" Buu was already out the door as he had been distracted by the smell coming from the room. "Get ready Frizy! And...go!" They ran full speed at the plant, Frieza then realizing his powers were zapped from him, he ran straight to some stairs and ran up them as fast as he could.  
  
"Frieza?!" Cell looked around but then had an idea. He followed Frieza up the steps and there grabbed a plastic bag, blew into it and put Frieza inside.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Frieza said trying to scramble away  
  
"You will see!" He then threw the air bag tied with Frieza inside at the plant. "HA! That will teach you my little buddy, never betray me again!" Cell laughed then grabbed two sticks and started rubbing them together below the plant, while it was occupied bouncing Frieza from vine to vine. A fire started and the plant was set alight.  
  
Frieza popped and then flew at the wall with a splat. Cell stood away and watched the plant burn. Then once it had burnt to the ground and no longer moved he walked over patted Trunks shoulder to re-assure him then he grabbed a spade and began to scrape Frieza from the wall.  
  
"Wow!" Trunks stood up and yelled "You were amazing Cell! I'm sorry i goofed on you!"   
  
"Be quiet boy, i dont need praise for something that helped someone, for it will never happen again." Cell looked angry and ashamed to ruin his reputation then he whistled Buu back in, took his lead then turned to the others." I saw a door up the steps so maybe that could lead to somewhere?"  
  
"My friend most doors do" Frieza sighed. 


	18. Theories and Returns

Goku opened his eyes to see Gohan looking down on him.  
  
"Gohan!?" He went to hug him but began to cough again. "How is this? I saw Rotory shoot you!" He smiled at him "Gohan?" Gohan looked blank and smelt slightly off.  
  
He went to bite Goku who pushed him back."Oh no..You've turned!" He got off the bed and threw a sheet over Gohan then limped to the door, opening it he found a figure waiting for him.  
  
"Vegeta?!" Goku screamed after saying this and tried to dodge him but he picked him up by the neck. Suddenly he dropped him as his other arm began to mutate and he fell to his knees. Using this opportunity Goku ran as fast as he could towards where Trunks and the others went.  
  
"Kakarotto!!!!" Vegeta yelled after him then stood and sprinted after him.  
  
Panicking Goku ran in the room where the plant was and ran up the stairs and into where the others were earlier. Inside he found them.  
  
"Goku!" Trunks said startled. It was a very bright room with a large mirror on one side and a window on the other.   
  
Goku sniffed the air.."It smells like...roses?"  
  
"Yeah we found some flowers and then we made our own perfume to drown out the smell of rotting plants and flesh from the other room." Trunks replied, looking quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Very pleasant in here isn't it?" Cell was sitting at a table next to the mirror sipping a cup of tea, listening to classic fm on a radio.  
  
"Yeah it would be..if i erm. Didn't just lead something here ." Goku said backing away from the door.  
  
"What!" Cell spat out his tea, Frieza spat out his wine but then not wanting to waste it, caught again in his glass in mid air. "Well then i don't hear anything what is it thats chasing you anyway?"  
  
"*sweatdrops* Gohan and Vegeta"  
  
"...." Trunks went blue.  
  
Suddenly the mirror smashed and Vegeta lept through and speared Cell with his claw then fell ontop of him. Landing at Trunks' feet.  
  
"ARHHH!" Trunks screamed like a deranged little girl then ran for a corner.  
  
"Damn!" Goku went to the far side. "Cell!" he shouted "Are you okay to move?...." Cell was clearly unable to move.  
  
"My Vegeta!" Frieza said walking towards him. "Haven't you grown". Vegeta was now twice his usual size.  
  
"And look at your face! You have become, and i am proud to say, a man!"..Vegeta raised an eyebrow then looked in the remains of the mirror to reveal his face was no longer what it used to be and it was now the face of a hideous monster. He turned and growled at Frieza.  
  
"Frieza!" Goku yelled. Vegeta raised his other arm above his head. "Duck Frieza!" Goku tried to warn him as Vegeta's claw came swooping down and went through him.  
  
"Damn...This is the third time this has happened!" He fell in half and no longer moved.  
  
"What carnage!" A voice came from behind Vegeta.   
  
"Rotory!" Goku clenched his fist upon hearing his voice.  
  
Rotory leaped over Vegeta and landed next to Goku.  
  
"lets not bitter and argue right now okay. All i did was shoot your half zombified son, and even now he is still technically alive." Goku sighed. Then laughed.  
  
"Sorry about the you know" He pointed to Rotory's nose.  
  
"Not a problem. Oh and sorry i erm.. Tried to burn you all to death."  
  
"Don't worry about it! That kind of thing happens all the time to me".   
  
"Great! So we gonna take out Vegeta just like we did those Hunters?"   
  
"You bet!" They got ready.  
  
"Right, before we go for it i did a little research earlier on this."  
  
"I'm listening" Goku listened but watched as Buu kept Vegeta occupied.  
  
"Right, apparently some scientist called William Birkin. He created the T-Virus! So i figured that if we could get out of here then we could sort of. Leave Vegeta and go find this William guy and ask for a cure."  
  
"I thought you said there wasn't a cure?" Trunks added, while listening in.  
  
"Thats what i thought. Then it hit me. No one makes a disease without a cure this day and age do they?"  
  
"Good point." Goku nodded. "So we leave Vegeta, take Buu, Frieza and Cell and run?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"But wont Gohan and Chibi Trunks be in danger?"  
  
"No they wont. They will be okay, those infected dont attack the others who are infected. To them Vegeta here is like a God of somesort. He eliminates those who eliminate the zombies. Which as you can imagine is great for them"  
  
"But if they dont eat each other wont they starve?"  
  
"Yes. But a zombie can live up to 10 days without food and there is still plenty of corpses around for fluid. They feed on the dead of their kind anyway."  
  
"Okay so it's settled. Everyone in here can still be cured! So what are we waiting for lets go!"  
  
"Not so fast!" They looked to the window and there stood a darkened figure.  
  
"Oh no not you!"  
  
"Goku? Who is it?"  
  
"Its the Piccle. He has been following me everywhere!"  
  
"Eww. Bit ugly isn't he."  
  
"Yep" Goku sighed then put his hand on his head. "Still he was okay while he lasted!"  
  
"Goku! I challenge you and your friends to a fight on the roof!"  
  
"But what about me?" Vegeta said  
  
"What about you! You weren't even meant to come! You were a mistake!"  
  
"Mistake?!" Vegeta collapsed and flung Cell of his claw. "How could this be?"  
  
"Roof right now!" The Piccle yelled and then jumped out the window.  
  
"Bring it on!" Rotory shouted! 


	19. Final Battle

"We have been hunting everywhere! And so far we haven't even come close to finding the roof!"  
  
"Trunks..Its here" Goku and Rotory said from the top of a ladder.  
  
"Oh. Right then don't dordle!" Trunks followed them up and they could see no signs of their adversary.  
  
They sat down and caught their strength, Rotory used up his health sprays on everyone who needed it.  
  
"So then, there are four of us to take on this towel wearing freak" Rotory said facing the other way and fixing his head gear."  
  
"Yeah. You, myself, Trunks and Buu" Goku replied watching him from behind.  
  
Rotory put his mask back on and turned around to face them.  
  
"So, which is your strength Goku? Speed or power?"  
  
"I would say power i think"   
  
"Very well. Trunks can distract him every so often when we need it, i will be the speed and Goku you can be the power..Buu? Where is he?"  
  
"He can't come out the building since he was put into exile by Yemma". Goku said looking down the ladder at Buu sitting there looking bored, flicking the wall.  
  
"I don't think i can do it you know. Distract him" Everyone turned to Trunks who was twiddling his thumbs. "Can't we all attack him at once."  
  
"That will give us an advantage" Goku answered.   
  
"You are foolish to think such planning will give you an advantage! I was created to have no flaws!"  
  
"Well i guess we have another Cell. By any chance you towel wearing hippy would you be the 'perfect' monster?"  
  
"Hippy?! Hippy?! Why when i am done with you, you will have no room to talk! You..erm.. Helmet wearing, pea brain, long haired pansy!"  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with?" Rotory burst into laughter.  
  
"Please! We are meant to be fighting physically, not mentally!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"Very well. Let us begin!" The Piccle jumped down from a box and a cold wind blew.  
  
"Well that cold wind gives away that this is it you guys" Goku said clenching his fists.  
  
"Yeah and about time for a dramatic speech from someone!" Rotory said laughing. "I am not very good with speeches though"  
  
"Me neither" Trunks added. "Goku?"  
  
"All right then here i go." He took a deep breathe then pointed at the Piccle. "You are a crime to this plain! You no longer deserve to stay here. I will make you pay for all the people you have killed!"  
  
"I? But?"  
  
"Leave him. He likes to claim the victory himself." Trunks said comforting Rotory upon hearing the I in his sentence.  
  
"But?! I haven't killed anyone!"  
  
"Good point. But you will pay anyway"  
  
"And turn that draft machine off! I am only wearing a towel remember" The Piccle screamed!  
  
draft man: sorry *jumps off building lands down with parachute*  
  
"Lets end this right here and now!" Rotory shouted  
  
"Not bad for the dramatic atmosphere"  
  
"Really Trunks? You think?"  
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"Er..Guys?!"   
  
Rotory and Trunks turned to see Goku had already started to fight the Piccle. He was punching at his head but each one was being blocked.  
  
Rotory ran and slid on his knees under the Piccle and then jumped in the air and used a swinging kick, which stopped him blocking Goku's attacks. The Piccle was knocked back through the intensity of Goku's punches, which led to him tripping over Rotory and landing on top of him.  
  
"argh!" Rotory lay squished as the Piccle had trouble getting up without his towel falling off.  
  
Trunks ran over and slid at the side of the Piccle making him roll off and into the side of a wall. Rotory stood up and pulled out his dagger beam gun.  
  
"I didn't know you still had that?" Trunks said looking at the tape around the handle.  
  
"Yeah well somethings you just can't part with" He powered it up and fired it, The Piccle had just gotten up and punched the beam in the other direction at Goku. Who lent backwards and ended up in a crab position.  
  
The Piccle picked up a bar and swung it round at high speeds then ran at Trunks and Rotory. Rotory rolled out the way and tripped him up, but he still fell at Trunks who was too busy clapping Goku's crab. The bar collided with his shoulder which led to dislocation and an almighty crack.  
  
"OW!" He screeched as he fell to his knees. Rotory ran and leap frogged over the Piccle and quickly and painfully put Trunks' shoulder back in the socket.   
  
"Come on Goku! Stop fooling around!" Goku pushed himself over and stood up. Then ran over to rejoin the fight.  
  
The Piccle stood once more without the pole this time.  
  
"Impressive. Though you see, if you count the injures...I am winning!" He yelled as he charged at Trunks who was still weeping over his still hurting shoulder. He spearing him to the ground then smashed his hand against his face leading his head to break through the floor.  
  
"ARGH!" He screamed as his neck cracked and his head began to bleed.  
  
"Trunks!" Goku and Rotory yelled as they ran towards the Piccle. Goku ran infront and turned his back to it. Then Rotory ran over and Goku boosted him up and into the air. While Goku turned back around and carried on running at the Piccle.   
  
He grabbed the Piccle arms then sprang his body back into the crab but this time he was held up by the Piccle who smashed the back of his head on the concrete.   
  
While the Piccle was writhing in pain, Goku held on tight. Rotory came back down with his knee first and landed on the Piccle's head. Breaking his leg in the process.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Goku let go and pushed out from under the Piccle whose face was now squashed inwards and cracked open.  
  
"Trunks!" Goku turned around and ran towards him. Rotory kicked the Piccle with his non-broken leg and hobbled over to Goku.  
  
Trunks did not move and when Goku checked his pulse it was barely going. Rotory looked at him and the turned around.  
  
"...!" He turned to see the Piccle now standing and he immediately, shoved his arm right through Rotory's stomach.  
  
Goku not noticing this carried on comforting Trunks.  
  
Rotory coughed blood and then flopped down, after that the Piccle threw him off his claw and he hit a wall and went through it.  
  
This crash alerted Goku who dropped Trunks' near dead body and jumped back as the Piccle's foot slammed down to where he used to be.  
  
"Great! I am the only one left..But i cannot fail everyone!" He ripped off his shirt and then clenched his fist.  
  
Just when they were about to continue. A flash of light came from the sky.  
  
"What the?" Goku looked up squinting. It was a helicopter hovering over the mansion. It dropped something from the door, when it hit the roof a blinding light occured and suddenly Goku felt the power come into him again.  
  
The Piccle after recovering from the light looked in bewilderment as Goku began to power up.  
  
"How can this be?!" He yelled as Goku emerged a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"Now you will die!" He flew at the Piccle and kneeled next to him and fired a Kamehameha right through his chest.  
  
"ARHHH!" The Piccle collapsed. "How can this be" he asked looking up at Goku looking down on him.  
  
"I cannot answer that question. But the question i can answer is the destiny that rests upon your shoulders. I am sure Yemma will accept a replacement for the three that were sent here in exile.  
  
"Wait no!"  
  
Goku flew up into the air...  
  
"It's time to end this and destroy that which is responsible for all the pain that has happened!" He held his hands in the air and he powered up for a Genki Dama.  
  
Suddenly a voice inside his head came about, it was the same voice that spoke to him before, when he was walking the corridors with Frieza.  
  
"Stop! Your friends are still in there! Do you really want to destroy them. Wasn't the idea to leave and find a cure."  
  
"But what about the Piccle!"  
  
"He shall be delt with, now go!"  
  
Goku floated and thought to himself whether he could now leave this mansion, just like that after all he had been through.  
  
"Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Rotory, Frieza, Cell and Buu. Even Chibi Trunks. I will return .  
  
He flew away. 


	20. After Effect

"Good."  
  
The voice said. It was coming from a chair facing the wall.  
  
"Sir! How do we proceed?"  
  
"Well let us start by putting the clean up operation into affect!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Suddenly a beam of light lit up the mansion.  
  
"What is this?" The Piccle yelled, looking up at the helicopter.  
  
More helicopters arrived and from it parachuted down around 50 soldiers all wielding rocket launchers.   
  
"No!" The Piccle screamed as he was bombarded with rockets.  
  
When the Piccle had been disposed of, the soldiers ran down the ladder into Buu, leaving him, they carried on through the house. Eliminating all that they could.  
  
"Very good. Now is the mansion secure? All values taken?"  
  
"Yes sir! All valuable items have been retrieved"   
  
"Very good. Very good, now..what?" The other man speaking to him looked down in despair.  
  
"What of the others? The one with the mask and the one with the purple hair. Plus the monster that has taken the T Virus."  
  
"Take them with you, they shall await the return of the one named Goku."  
  
"Yes sir, right away sir!"  
  
Meanwhile Goku was beginning to feel the cold, which he assumed was coming from Yunzibit heights. Behind him he heard an explosion.  
  
"The mansion!" He was about to go back, until he realised that he somehow trusted the voice inside his head. He flew on.  
  
When he arrived he saw the Capsual house set up below. He went inside.  
  
"You certainly took your time!" Chi Chi said as he came in.  
  
"Civilisation!" Goku ran in and then slouched down on the sofa.  
  
"What happened to you?" Videl asked curiously. Goku was covered in cuts, blood and bruises. His shirt had been torn off and his trousers were ripped at the knees. Also his arm was wonky from the breaking of it before.  
  
"Oh my!" realising all this from reading the sentence above, Chi Chi ran over and looked at him.  
  
"Where is Vegeta? And Trunks" Bulma wandered into the room.  
  
"And Gohan? Goku where is he?" Videl and Bulma stood in waiting.  
  
"Well. To put it straight. Gohan has become one of the living dead in other words a zombie, Vegeta has mutated and Trunks has had his head smashed open and his body torn."   
  
"ew.. No really Goku!" Chi Chi laughed and looked around.  
  
"Oh. Erm yeah! I was only kidding. They are alive and well, staying at a mansion that just blew up...Wait no! They are in a city not so far from here!"  
  
"Really? What are they doing there"  
  
"Waiting"  
  
"For what..Goku?"  
  
Goku did not reply to Chi Chi but sat thinking.  
  
"We should get them you know" Videl said looking out the window.  
  
~END~  
  
Yey finally a complete fic! My first! I hope you enjoyed it and i hope you will hang in and wait for the next fic of the trilogy that i will be doing. The trilogy is based on Resident Evil one which you just read, Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil 3: Nemesis.   
  
For now i am next going to work on and finish Cannibal Chibi Trunks followed by the Home For Infinate Losers. So Resident Z 2 will begin after those have been completed.   
  
Thankyou for reading to the end and don't forget to review. The Review this time however will be based on the entire thing so, please do a bit on chapter 20 then please after a space do one on the overall fic.   
  
~*GOUKA*~ 


End file.
